


Anything.

by Today4You



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unknown couple, good luck, have fun, lets find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today4You/pseuds/Today4You
Summary: Sometimes, the one you need is the person you expect the least.





	

The loft was colder than usual at the moment. Maybe it was the lack of a certain someone who always seemed to give off a certain kind of exceptional heat. Like some sort of volcanic brilliance, burning red hot and so brilliant that you want to touch it, bury yourself in it's warmth. But you know that if you do touch it, you will most likely end up horribly burned. The lack of such a heat was, of course, a startling drop of temperature. But the man sitting in said loft was more than used to that particular heat source not being around. Off doing brilliant and horrible and wonderful things. The other man, as we will call him, was often gone like this. So there must be another reason for the deep, deep coldness that seemed to seep into the very bones of the man. His hands fidgetted on the handle of the coffee cup he was holding. The tea inside had, of course, gone cold as well. Perhaps the man could simply put a few logs in the fireplace and get a warm, crackling fire going? No. That would not stop this kind of coldness. This coldness was the harsh, stinging chill that could only be brought on by someone else's coldness. See, the man had once had a friend just as brilliant as the other man. This friend and the man had been very, very close. They still were, just... there was a crack in their friendship. Mostly because of the other man. The friend didn't like him at all. Although he brought such warmth to the man, the friend did not care. He and the other man were enemies. Horrible enemies. Nemesis, if you will. But the man loved the other man dearly. So much, that his heart was split between the two. But when the friend found out that he had to share the man's heart with his nemesis, he blamed the man. H e yelled at him, and slowly the man's heart broke. Now he sat in the other man's armchair, curled up with a cup of cold tea in his hands all alone. The coldness...He wasn't sure if he could handle it for much longer. Just then, he heard the doorknob turn. Just when he was feeling the worst, the other man came through the door with bright red flowers that seemed to give off their own heat, their own warmth. But it didn't compare to the rush of heat and warmth that went through the man when the other man smiled at him. In a few short seconds, the cup was taken out of his hands and instead he was met with the warm hands of the other man. He smiled slightly, although it was very, very weak. The other man tsked. "None of that now. I know a fake smile when I see one." He said with a frown. He got a look in his eyes. The kind of look in his eyes he got when he was about to do something crazy. Something wonderful. He took his hands away from the man. As he got further away, the man was faced with the cold again. He shook as he curled up further. It was only maybe a minute that he was left alone, but it felt like so long. But the other man did come back, with blankets and a warm cup of tea. He sat with the man and shared his warmth. He gave it to the man freely, something he never did for anyone else. Everyone else paid a price for the things he gave them in one way or another. But the man....He was special. The other man loved him. And his hate for the friend grew because of the hurt he had caused the man. He didn't let it show and continued to warm the man. The man smiled, resting against him. He was...better with him here. Not perfect, but better. "Thank you moriarty." He murmured. "Anything for you John." Moriarty told him, leaning in to kiss him slowly.

"Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol, were you surprised?


End file.
